Parisball
Alexandre Dumas Parisball |nativename = Parisballe |image = Parisisis.PNG|reality = Capital cityball of Franceball |government = Mayorship |personality = Grumpy, selfish, smart, romantic, pyromaniac, poet, intellectual, sarcastic. |language = French|capital = itself |affiliation = Île-de-Franceball (Father) Franceball (Grandmère) |religion = Catholic Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = Franceball (Grandmère), Île-de-Franceball (Father), New York Cityball, Londonball (sometimes) Berlinball, Romeball, Brusselsball, Amsterdamball, Madridball (City), Andorra la Vellaball Lisbonball, Washington DCball, Chinaball (gib tourism monies!) Paris of the East Paris of the West Paris of the Middle East Japanball (Recognises my silent s) |enemies = Marseilleball (football), Londonball, Gypsyball, ISISball, Englandball (For pronouncing the s in my name. It is silent!), Karachiball (I am the real City of Lights!) Flag thief! |likes = Wine, baguette, accordion, painting, the Eiffel Tower, French music, French cinema, Paris-Saint Germain F.C (football/soccer team), Paris-Levallois Basket (basketball team), Stade Français (rugby team), Le Tour de France, Cabarets, Operas, herself|hates = Lack of wine, gypsies, tourists, pigeons, people walking slowly, cold baguette, cold café, shitty weather, getting run over (and beaten up) by ISISball, rest of Franceball mainly Marseilleball (dirty provincials!). And pronouncing the s in his name|intospace = Oui (with maman)|notes = Drinks a lot of wine but never gets drunk|caption = Je vois la vie en rose |bork = Eiffel Eiffel / Love Love / Paris Paris |food = Is wine considered as food? Otherwise frogs and escargot |status = Is of official, je will of hostings 2024 Olympics! Je cannot wait to see vous here! Flooding under a Code Orange}} Parisball is the capital of Franceball. He is a well known cityball with many famous and historical landmarks known by tourists and people the world over. History Parisball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by SPQRball as "Lutetia". She became capital for Franksball, Kingdom of Franceball and Franceball. Taken by : SPQRball in 52 BC; Franciaball in 486; Vikingball 845, 856, 861; Burgundyball 1418; Russiaball 1814; Nazi Germanyball 1940. In 1860, she extended her territory and has 20 districts known as arrondissements. In 1870, she founded Paris Communeball, the only government who is very singular because the rest of Franceball doesn't follow this movement. She hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 1978 at the Palais de Congrès after Franceball won for the fifth time. Hosts the final stage and the victory ceremonies of the Tour de France cycling race every year on the Champs-Élysées since 1975. She co-hosted the 2017 World Hockey Championships with Cologneball, and also hosted the championship games of the 1998 World Cup and 2016 Euro Cup tournaments. She loves her football team, Paris-Saint Germain (PSG), very much. On 31 July 2017, Parisball found out that thanks to a deal made between Los Angelesball and the IOC, she will be hosting the 2024 Summer Olympics - the IOC made it official on 13 September 2017. It will be the first time in a century that she will host the event (the last time being in 1924). How to draw Draw Parisball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into two vertical stripes, blue and red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Heilhitler.png Parisball_emblem.png Region gore by audiseus-d9u4roc.png Category:Franceball Category:Cityballs Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Franceball Category:Capitalballs Category:ISISball Haters Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Wine Category:Hockey Category:Football Category:Olympic Host Category:Eurovision Host